Yin et Yan
by Polaire J
Summary: Yin et Yan sont de joyeux lurons : une tante milliardaire, une complicité sans égale, et surtout des ami fidèles. Mais quand ils vont décider de former un groupe de rock, ils ne se doutent pas qu'ils vont contribuer à créer un couple explosif ! Homophobes s'abstenir, YAOI ! Couple : Zoro x Sanji, UA. CETTE FICTION EST EN PAUSE, PAS ABANDONNEE !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Me voici pour une nouvelle fic, cette fois UA, et qui comprendra un Saji/Zoro pour le bonheur de nos lectrices. Quand au lemon... Je sais pas... Peut-être... pas.**

**Mais je ne me suis pas présentée ! Bonjour, je suis Polairej, la folle de chocolat ! Je suis collégienne à temps partiel et liseuse / écriveuse à temps plein, à mois que ça ne soit le contraire. Perso, j'adore le couple Zoro/Sanji que j'ai rencontré il y a à peu près trois semaines. **

**Ce couple sera plutôt périphérique car on se concentrera sur la paire de jumeaux qui apparaît, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Titre : Yin et Yan**

**Résumé : Les jumeaux Yin et Yan vont rassembler peu à peu tout l'équipage que nous connaissons, sans se douter qu'ils vont former des couples... Explosifs ! Homophobes s'abstenir, YAOI !**

**Rating : M en prévention, mais bon...**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji et d'autres si les lecteurs ont des propositions ...**

**Disclamer : Tout est à Oda... Même si des fois, on en emprunterais bien un ou deux !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Yin et Yan Twins s'ennuyaient. Au fond de la salle de classe, ils se chamaillaient sans gêne pour passer le temps.

Le professeur avait renoncé depuis longtemps à leur donner un rapport, car il aurait eu droit à une de leurs tirades qui lui filaient la migraine. Intenables. Ils étaient intenables quand ils s'y mettaient, et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas les réprimander car ils suivaient pourtant le cours avec assiduité.

A eux deux, ils obtenaient les meilleures notes de la classe et ils étaient ainsi devenus ou bien les chouchous des professeurs, ou bien leurs têtes de turc. C'étaient aussi les deux délégués de la classe, car ils étaient très populaires pour leur humour ou leur jeu « Différenciez les jumeaux »**(1)**.

Ce jeu très simple, qui consistait à deviner qui était Yin et qui était Yan, était leur préféré. Certes, ils étaient faux jumeaux, mais Yin, la fille, ressemblait tellement à Yan, le garçon (et vice-versa), qu'on les confondait très facilement. Ils avaient le même sourire mutin qu'arborent les jumeaux quand ils sont complices (d'ailleurs, on les comparait souvent à Fred et George Weasley, dans Harry Potter), les mêmes yeux gris brillants de joie et les mêmes cheveux blond paille.

Mais, malgré leur popularité, ils n'avaient aucun ami proche. Ils se suffisaient à eux mêmes. Le corps professoral avait déjà tenté l'expérience de les sociabiliser, pour voir si, dans ce cas là, ils s'ouvriraient un peu, mais sans succès. Personne ne parvenait vraiment à devenir leur ami. Ils restaient inséparable, intouchables, inébranlables. Le cas Twins était le mystère le plus insondable du lycée Georges V.

Ce jour-ci, un malheureux eut l'imprudence de leur demander de se taire. Un sourire vint aussitôt éclairer leur visage, et ils commencèrent à déclamer les tirades qu'ils avaient maintes et maintes fois répétées et que pourtant les élèves ne se lassaient pas de s'en divertir.

- Tu nous demande, à nous, commença Yan.

- Jumeaux de l'infortune, de nous taire ? continua sa sœur.

- Alors que nous…

- Ne faisions…

- Que discutailler…

- De l'influence de l'extension…

- De l'empire de Napoléon ! Ce n'est…

- Qu'injustice !

- Que la vie…

- Est cruelle !

- Mais pourtant,

- Il est vrai que tu…

- As raison !

- L'influence de Napoléon…

- N'est rien …

- Sans la famille !

- C'est pour cela…

- Que nous te demandons…

- Si ton frère…

- Va venir à ce concert…

- Dont tu demandais l'heure…

- A ton voisin !

- Et tu nous demandais de nous taire…

- Pour mieux l'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour ton information,

- Le concert…

- Aura lieu à vingt et une heures.

- Tu as donc…

- Ta réponse, et nous…

- Baissons le ton ! finit enfin Yin.

Toute la classe s'était tue pour écouter la diatribe enflammée des jumeaux. Le professeur réprima un sourire amusé pour demander leur carnet aux deux élèves qui s'étaient fait ridiculiser par les délégués. Quand à ces deux rigolos là, ils ne récoltèrent rien car leur enseignant savait que c'était peine perdue. Personne ne pouvait les ébranler, et c'était bien peine d'avoir essayé.

La coche sonna, et les lycéens sortirent en hurlant de leur établissement. C'était le début des vacances d'été.

Yin et Yan sortirent tranquillement, contrairement aux autres élèves. Personne ne les attendait à la maison, ils avaient leur temps. En effet, ils vivaient avec une vieille tutrice qui les avait adoptés lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais qui n'était presque jamais là. La vieille Kokoro Twins était la propriétaire du plus grand hôtel de la ville, le plus renommé.

Ces dernières années, elle était presque « mariée » à son travail. Elle ramassait beaucoup d'argent, et les jumeaux Twins avaient presque pour eux une grande propriété luxueuse au cœur de la ville. Ils allaient pourtant dans un lycée public et menaient une vie solitaire à deux.

En rentrant du lycée, ils furent attirés par une fille et un garçon qui se disputaient.

- Non, Luffy, tu n'iras pas manger où que ce soit ! Tu n'as pas le moindre sou en poche !

-Mais, Nami, tu me prêteras de l'argent, hein ?

- Non, non, non et non ! Tu sais combien tu me dois d'argent ? Cinq cents euros ! Cinq cent euros, tu te rends compte ? C'est plus que tu n'en gagne en un mois ! Alors non, je ne te prêterais pas d'argent, et tu ne mangeras pas !

Yan chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la jumelle. Celle-ci sourit jusqu'aux oreilles (justement), se planta devant les deux passants, abasourdis, et commença son discours.

-Oh, malheur de chez malheur ! Que vois-je ? Un affamé sans le sous, alors que nous, ingrats passants, nous possédons une fortune bien plus immense qu'eux ?

- Mais, continua Yan, avec un air de tragédien, quand nous-mêmes nous rendons à un lieu où le moindre repas nous est gratuit, pourquoi ne pas inviter les gueux à manger dans la même assiette que nous ? Surtout quand ce gueux est en charmante compagnie, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à Nami.

Yin lui jet un regard noir et dit enfin à Luffy :

- La traduction est : …

- Nous vous invitons à manger tous frais compris, enchaîna Yan. Et, ce dans le meilleur restaurant de toute la ville !

Le dénommé Luffy s'enthousiasma :

- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

- Chez notre tutrice, à Heaven's Palace !

- Vous…vous nous invitez ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne se connaît même pas ! Et puis c'est supra cher là bas même les présidents vont y manger ! On ne peut pas y aller dans cette tenue ! Et puis vous n'avez pas les moyens ! Vous n'êtes pas millionnaires à ce que je sache !

Nami paniquait.

- Pour le fait qu'on ne se connait pas, ce n'est pas grave on va faire connaissance, déclara Yan à Nami, le regard plein de sous entendus.

- Et on vous dit, c'est tous frais compris là bas, nous, on ne paye pas ! reprit Yin. Et en ce qui concerne les millionnaires... En fait, euh… Je crois qu'on est millionnaires.

Nami était encore sous le choc. Le fait que deux inconnus vous invitent à manger dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville est désarçonnant, c'est sûr. Yin, elle, envoyait des regards noirs à son frère qui lui renvoyait des grands sourires. Il ne complimentait Nami que pour narguer sa sœur, bien sûr, mais celle-ci avait quand même les nerfs en pelote. Luffy, lui salivait à l'idée de manger des savoureux plats gratuit.

Ils se mirent finalement en route pour le centre ville, en faisant les présentations.

- Je m'appelle Yin, fit l'un.

- Et moi Yan, fit l'autre.

- A moins que ça ne soit le contraire ?

- On vous donne un indice…

- Yin, c'est la fille, et Yan…

- Le garçon. Saurez-vous-nous…

- Différencier ?

Ils prirent la pose qui accompagnait toujours leur jeu. Nami tenta :

- Et bien… Je pense que Yin est celui de gauche, et…

- Tu te trompe, Nami, la coupa Luffy. C'est le contraire.

Le sourire qu'ils affichaient quand Nami avait commencé à parler s'évanouit.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? dirent-ils.

- Nous…

- Gagnons…

- Pourtant toujours…

- A ce jeu !

- Nous sommes…

- Bluffés !

- Félicitations !

Leur sourire inébranlable avait été ébranlé, et ça leur plaisait. Ils avaient enfin un peu d'action dans ce monde de personnes faciles à berner ! Luffy leur fit un sourire grand comme un éléphant en continuant à marcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant Heaven's Palace. C'était un monument immense, brillant tant par sa majesté que par sa façade propre et luxueuse. Le hall avait une grande porte en verre par laquelle on voyait des grands lustres coûteux et des tableaux hors de prix.

Yin et Yan s'avancèrent, nullement impressionnés par la magnificence du palace. Derrière eux s'émerveillaient Nami et Luffy sur la prestance du lieu. Une fois entrés dans le grand hall, un employé en costard vint les accueillir en disant :

- Messieurs-Dames désirent ?

- Nous désirons une table dans une pièce privée Robert, répondit Yin poliment.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, Madame. Dois-je prévenir madame la patronne que vous êtres là ?

- Oui, si elle en a le temps. Je sais qu'elle est très prise en ce moment, donc si elle travaille, ne la dérangez pas, ajouta Yan.

- Bien, Monsieur. Si Messieurs- Dames veulent bien me suivre…

Sous les regards éberlués de leurs deux compagnons, Yin expliqua :

- Notre tutrice est la propriétaire…

- De Heaven's Palace. Par conséquent, nous pouvons manger quand nous voulons au restaurant…

- Et dormir dans les suites privées !

- Mais nous préférons dormir dans notre chambre. Par contre, la cuisine de Sanji…

- Est bien meilleure que celle de Yan !

- Que la tienne, plutôt ! répliqua son frère.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler joyeusement, quand ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle blanche décorée avec des tableaux orientaux, des éventails et des bambous et pleins d'objets qui évoquaient la gémellité et l'orient.

- Dites donc ! s'exclama Luffy. Vous avez une salle pour vous tous seuls ?

- Oui, fit crâneusement Yan. C'est l'un des avantages d'être millionnaires. Et d'avoir sa tutrice qui est la propriétaire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Cette table était un véritable thème à elle-même elle combinait le contraste du noir et du blanc avec le design et la simplicité.

- Le thème de cette table, c'est… commença Nami.

- Le Yin et le Yang, oui, répondit Yin. Nous aimons le symbolisme. En plus, c'est de là que viennent nos prénoms. Yin et Yan…

- Le Yin symbolise la féminité, la lune, la concentration et l'eau.

- Tu oublies : le négatif, le sombre, le froid et le passif, se renfrogna Yin.

- Et le Yang, l'ignora Yan, symbolise le masculin, le sec, l'expansion et le feu.

- La clarté, le jardin, le positif et le ciel, aussi, ironisa Yin, hypocrite. Il n'y en a que pour lui !

- Et… qui est ce Sanji dont vous nous parliez ? demanda Nami pour changer de sujet.

- Oh, fit Yin en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. C'est notre cuisinier attitré et…

- Notre ami.

- Ça doit être génial de vivre dans cette vie de luxe, fit Nami, rêveuse.

- Au contraire,

- C'est ennuyeux à mort.

- C'est pour ça qu'on vous a invité !

- On aime bien nous faire des surprises à nous-mêmes...

- Ça met du piment dans nos vies !

Luffy frétilla d'impatience.

- J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire avant d'appeler :

- Sanji !

Un jeune homme de leur âge arriva par la porte de service. Blond, les sourcils enroulés et un tablier rose par-dessus ses habits, il avait un air étrange.

- Oui ? Yin, Yan, vous êtes enfin venus goûter nos spécialités de la semaine ? Et vous avez amenés de la compagnie ? Oh, belle demoiselle, dit-il en se précipitant vers Nami, abasourdie. Ta beauté est plus fraîche que la rose et…

Il reçut une pichenette de Yin sur le crâne.

- Arrête de la draguer, et dis-nous plutôt ce qu'il y a à manger.

- Oui, à votre service.

Il alla chercher une carte et la lit aux invités :

- Donc, nous avons : des côtelettes de veau marinées au caramel agrémentées de champignons de Paris grillés au barbecue dites "Côtelettes de Paris". Ou bien sinon, nous avons une salade provençale de noix fraîches aux tomates du jardin et aux toasts de fromage de chèvre chaud au miel, dite "Salade du romarin". Vous pouvez aussi choisir un filet de requin au rhum citronné accompagné de brocolis à la sauce Bérangère aux fines herbes, dit "Filet pirate". Et pour finir un rôti d'agneau aux pruneaux avec de la crème Berbère accompagné de pommes de terres rissolées dans de la graisse de sanglier des grands élevages de Poitou-Périgor, dit "Rôti pittoresque".

- Hum... réfléchit Yin. Je vais prendre de la salade provençale, et toi Yan ? Le requin, je suppose.

- Yes !

- Lequel est le plus garni ? demanda Luffy.

- C'est le rôti d'agneau.

- Alors je vais le prendre. Et toi Nami ?

- Euh... Euh... Je vais prendre les côtelettes de veau, alors.

- Euh, les gars, demanda Sanji, hésitant. je peux venir avec vous ? J'ai pas vraiment mangé parce que j'étais en cuisine, et ...

- Bien sûr ! le coupa Yan. Tu peux venir ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Pour ceux qui connaissent "Ouran High School, ou Host Club, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça allait tellement de soi !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage des recettes (je me suis bien marrée dessus) et le coup quand ils accostent Nami et Luffy sans aucune raison.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre, nous aurons un développement des personnalités assez différentes de Yin et Yan. Pourtant, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire !**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrewiews, please ?**

**Signé : La folle de chocolat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! C'est moi ! La grande la merveilleuse, la seule fangirl de la famille Choupignon (je me fais un délire, n'y prêtez pas attention), j'ai nommé Polairej !**

**Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, uniquement centré sur Yin, mais dans lequel, à la demande de rewiews, nous pouvons admirer Zoro national (ou plutôt mondial, il est d'abord à Msieur Oda, qui est japonais) !**

**Bref. Je me dois de m'excuser pour ce retard, qui... sera sûrement courant, car, on le sait, je suis une flemmarde, et je préfère regarder les derniers épisodes de One Piece, plutôt que de taper ma fic. Gomen !**

**Sinon, une dernière demande à votre attention avant le chapitre. En ce moment je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle fic sur One Piece, et j'ai besoin de méchants, de deux catégories :**

**- Pour des combats moyens, en gros pour un "arc" intermédiaire, donc pas des gens surpuissants**

**- Pour des combats en puissance, en sachant que j'ai déjà les personnes contre qui combattent Zoro, mon héroïne, et Luffy (pour l'adversaire ce dernier, je cherche un type de combat, assez puissant, de préférence).**

**Donc vous voici sollicités, chers lecteurs, pour me donner de l'inspiration. Envoyez moi des fiches personnages, comportant l'apparence, le caractère de votre personnage, et contre qui il combat. Envoyez des MP ou des rewiews, je vous attends !**

**Sinon, place au chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Yin entra d'un pas conquérant dans le dojo. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle réajusta son sac avant de dire au revoir à son frère jumeau. C'était une des seules fois de la semaine où ils se séparaient, mais cela lui déchirait toujours le cœur de se trouver à plus de trente mètres de Yan, et ce, pendant deux heures et demi. Elle prit quand même une grande inspiration et entra dans la partie "kendo" du bâtiment. Elle entra dans la salle d'entraînement et la traversa, pieds nus, comme il était coutume de faire. On entendait les entrechoquements des sabres de bambous, les shinais, et la respiration brutale des élèves en plein entraînement.<p>

Quelques uns de ceux-ci interrompirent leur exercices pour saluer Yin ou donner une grande tape dans son en la félicitant, ce qui rafraichit son humeur d'habitude maussade due à l'éloignement de la fratrie. En effet, elle avait gagné la semaine précédente le titre illustre de championne de France de Kendo, Cadette, catégorie mixte.

Son entraîneur lui demanda au passage de ne pas se relâcher, car les championnats d'Europe n'étaient pas loin, ce qui ne doucha pas son enthousiasme, au contraire. Yin adorait la tension, le stress, l'esprit de compétition, tout ce qui lui mettait l'adrénaline dans le sang prenait grâce à ses yeux. Yan, lui, était plus posé et préférait réfléchir, mais n'en était pas moins déluré; au contraire. Elle approuva donc d'un hochement de tête et un grand sourire carnassier, qui montrait bien ce qu'elle pensait de ses adversaires : des proies à écraser et pas grand chose d'autre. Elle se devait de faire honneur à la réputation de celui-ci : Kuin était un grand kendoka reconnu dans le monde du kendo et c'était une chance de l'avoir comme professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire des filles, posa son sac en saluant quelques camarades et se changea. Yin se plaisait à dire que le Keikogi et le Hakama lui allaient bien, mais en vérité, elle avait l'air d'un gros sac de blé (à cause de ses cheveux). Elle quitta le vestiaire pour une salle plus petite et moins fréquentée où s'entraînaient des kendokas plus doués. Elle attrapa un shinai quand elle aperçut silhouette familière qui s'entraînait durement.

- Oï, Zoro ! le héla-elle.

Son camarade tourna la tête, enleva son masque et s'avança vers elle en souriant, chose incroyable que peu de personnes arrivaient à lui faire accomplir.

C'était un garçon plus âgé qu'elle de trois ans environ, à la peau mate et aux cheveux d'un vert étrange, coupés courts. Trois boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche, un air rebelle taciturne, une grande carrure, il faisait fureur auprès des filles comme des garçons (et s'en servait bien).

Elle lui asséna soudainement un grand coup de shinai qu'il para de justesse, renvoyant un coup sur a tête qu'elle esquiva fluidement.

- Tes réflexes s'usent, remarqua-elle. Tu te fais vieux ?

- C'est vrai, répliqua-il, mais c'est pas en me faisant interrompre toutes les deux minutes par une gamine que je vais m'améliorer. Et j'ai juste trois ans de plus que toi, je te signale. Si je suis vieux, toi, tu prends ta retraite, déjà.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de gamine ?

- Toi, petite chose. quand-est-ce que tu me fais visiter ton appart' ?

- C'est un loft, vois-tu, pas un vulgaire appartement. Et ce n'est pas le mien. Je te signale que je ne suis pas majeure. C'est vrai que Kokoro n'est pas là souvent, mais je le partage avec mon frère. Je pensais justement à t'inviter, s'pèce de marimo défraichi.

- Bon, d'accord. Ce soir, ça te va, pain au raisins ?

- Pain au raisins ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme surnom, petit pois ? Pour ce soir ça me va. Si Yan me connaît aussi bien que je le connais, il aura invité quelqu'un. Et toi, les compétitions, tout roule ?

- Ouais. J'ai remporté le titre de champion d'Europe Junior, le weekend dernier.

- Sans blague. A dans deux heures, donc, pelouseman ?

- A dans deux heures, miss atome.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et se séparèrent, Yin ayant retrouvé son sourire. Soudain un voix l'interpella :

- Yin, viens ici, veux-tu ?

Yin se retourna et fit face à une femme aux cheveux violets avec un tatouage qui partait du torse et parcourait son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nojiko ? Tu as encore besoin de bras pour je ne sais quoi ?

Nojiko était la gérante du dojo. Elle faisait un peu tout; elle s'occupait du secrétariat, elle gérait le budget et les inscriptions, avec Genzo qui lui équipait le dojo, l'inscrivait aux compétitions, gérait les partenariats et se chargeait de trouver du monde. Elle était constamment sur place et demandait parfois des services aux élèves.

- S'il te plaît, tu pourrais faire visiter le dojo à Chopper, le nouveau stagiaire de l'infirmerie ? Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps depuis qu'il est arrivé, alors ce serait sympa de lui servir de guide. Johnny s'est encore blesssé, hier.

La jeune kendoka soupira et se tourna vers le stagiaire.

- Ok, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire , moi…

Elle s'interrompit en contemplant le garçon, puis lui sauta dessus avec un cri identifié **{"ou pas !" S'cusez moi, je viens de mater les épisode de la saga Impel Down, et j'ai flashé sur Iva-san}** que certaines japonaises aiment beaucoup pousser.

- Trop kawaï !

Il se dégagea en rougissant, ce qui accentua son air mignon. Chopper était un garçon rondouillard brun, plus petit que Yin (c'était un exploit, aurait dit Zoro), avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Sa ressemblance avec une peluche était frappante.

- Bon, je te fais visiter tout de suite, alors ! se résolut l'adolescente. Je m'appelle Yin, Yin Twins. Tout d'abord, ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce dojo, c'est qu'il est double. On y donne des cours de kendo, ainsi que d'Aïkido, mais la partie kendo est beaucoup plus grande que la deuxième. Personnellement, je n'ai pas le droit de visiter l'autre partie, car je ne fais que du kendo, mais tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle désigna la salle où ils se trouvaient.

- Ici, c'est la salle d'entraînement spéciale, mais on l'appelle la « Spé ». Seuls ceux qui ont gagné une compétition ont le droit de s'y entraîner. Ce n'est pas un privilège, mais ça permet de ne pas gêner les débutants. Il y a même une tribune, pour que ceux-ci puissent nous observer et assimiler sans déranger. Maintenant, la salle d'entrainement normale, qu'ont appelle la « N » pour ne pas confondre.

Elle l'entraîna vers la salle la plus fréquentée, qui était semblable en touts points à la Spé, sauf qu'elle était plus grande et que son tatami était couleur terre, contrairement à l'autre qui avait un tatami carmin.

- Voici la « N ». C'est ici que tu auras le plus de morts, enfin, je veux dire… les blessés le plus souvent. En fait, un des habitués à l'infirmerie est Johnny, donc ne t'étonne pas de le voir constamment là bas. Il vient au moins une fois par semaine chez vous, en sachant qu'il prend des cours trois heures par semaine, tu l'auras une fois sur toi chez toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gentil, il est juste… (elle chercha ses mots) particulier. Il se remet vite de ses blessures il paraît qu'il s'est débarrassé d'une grosse foulure en quelques heures. Ah, au fait, les seinseis sont Kuin, Kuina –la sœur de Kuin- et Iwaza-seinsei, - leur père et le maître du dojo. Ce seront eux qui t'apporteront les blessés.

- J'ai compris, acquiesça Chopper. Mais qui était ce garçon qui vous accompagnait ? Il a des cicatrices et des traces de coups récents.

- Oh, ça … soupira-elle en agitant la main pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Te t'inquiète pas, c'est un dur. Il est souvent mêlé à des bagarres, alors ça arrive de temps en temps. Il s'appelle Roronoa Zoro, c'est le champion Junior de notre dojo. Il est invincible, mais fais attention à lui. C'est… disons que c'est un chasseur. De garçons. Et tu peux me tu tutoyer.

- Oh… lâcha Chopper, gêné. Il est gay.

- Ouais. Je te le dis encore, fais gaffe. Je le connais, et je sais qu'il ne résiste pas à ses pulsions. Moi, ça va, je suis une fille, mais tandis que toi… N'empêche que ça aurait été intéressant, murmura-elle. Mais passons.

Elle ouvrit une porte au fond de la salle, débouchant sur une salle de repos, avec deux canapés, des fauteuils et une bibliothèque. La porte à gauche fut ouverte, et ils se trouvèrent dans un fatras de bokkens, shinais, jos, haltères, chaises, tapis.  
>Yin se passa une main dans les cheveux.<p>

- Et, bien, c'est le bordel, ici. Bon, voici la seule salle qui relie le côté Aikido et Kendo, avec le hall. La salle de matos. Tu n'auras pas à y venir, sauf si Zoro se renverse une de ses haltères sur le pied, ce qui n'arrivera sûrement pas, mais on ne sait jamais. Parfois, c'est un tel crétin…

Elle ricana, sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils traversèrent la salle de repos, et entrèrent dans la cour. Bon, comme tu le vois, ici, c'est la cour. A droite tu as le vestiaire des fille, commença-elle en ouvrant la porte, et celui des...

Elle s'interrompit devant le spectacle que celle-ci dévoilait **{qui aurait plu à certain(e)s}**. Zoro était en train d'emballer un garçon, torse nu, et enlevait le t-shirt de celui-ci, plaqué contre le mur.

Un instant, la jeune fille hésita entre saigner du nez et pousser un cri de rage. Pour le malheur du kendoka, elle choisit la deuxième solution.

Pendant que notre innocent Chopper rougissait violemment, elle s'avança, bouillonnante de fureur et hurla :

- ZORO ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Teme ! Il suffit que je tourne le dos deux minutes et tu fais des conneries ? T'es pas croyable ! On avait dit PAS dans le dojo, espèce de tête de vomi ! Obsédé ! Brocoli ! Pervers ! Sapin de noël ! Connard ! Diarrhée d'épinards ! **{et ça ri- non, oubliez ça, j'ai rien dit.}**

Chopper effrayé par la colère de Yin, s'agitait dans tous les sens et finit par se cacher (dans le mauvais sens, d'ailleurs.) derrière un banc. Yin, changeant brusquement d'attitude, se tourna vers lui et le rassura d'un voix douce :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent. En fait, quand Zoro se met à emballer quelqu'un, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air, où qu'il se trouve. En dehors du dojo, ça ne nous dérange pas, mais il a eu l'interdiction d'approcher près de n'importe quel gars. Et malheureusement, vu que je le connais très bien, je suis obligée de l'arrêter à chaque fois que ses hormones l'emportent.

Elle les sépara et renvoya l'autre, qui, abasourdi, regarda Zoro, Yin, Chopper, et s'enfuit. Yin se planta devant Zoro et lui envoya froidement :

- Explications.

- Je... mas Yin ! protesta faiblement Zoro; en vain.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je me demande parfois ce que tu as dans le crâne ! Tu n'as jamais su exécuter les ordres, aussi simples soient-ils ! Tu n'arrêteras jamais ? c'est ça qui te prive de ta liberté et qui t'attire des ennuis ! Alors maintenant, tu te bouges, tu vas à la Spé et tu prépares les championnats du monde !

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait en grommelant, elle siffla entre ses dents "Mâle en chaleur à la con" avant d'entraîner Chopper à l'infirmerie , dernier point de sa visite.

- Voilà l'infirmerie. Sinon, à côté, il y a le petit kiosque, pour la méditation, et le jardin. Je pense que tu as vu ce qui était nécessaire. Excuse moi, je vais m'entraîner, ce crétin m'a mis sur les nerfs.

Elle le planta là et se dirigea à grands pas rageurs vers la Spé, envoyant valser en l'air tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage et se mit à combattre avec de grands mouvements conte un pauvre mannequin qui se trouvait là. Un petit attroupement de novices se forma pour admirer sa force rageuse, mais se disloqua rapidement.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle se dirigea avec les autres élèves sur le tatami de la N, pour le salut. Elle alla ensuite se changer et rattrapa Zoro, dans le hall.

- Bon, on y va, ou non ? D'abord, on attend Yin et son invité. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais on est sur la même longueur d'onde, tu le sais bien.

Et ils restèrent là à attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, c'était bien ?<strong>

**Je suis désolée, mais pour des raisons de vacances, je ne pourrais pas poster ces mois prochains, à partir d'après demain. Dur, hein ? Mais peut-être (un miracle ?) aurez-vous un chapitre demain. Hé oui, je serais généreuse, si oh, seulement, je recevais des rewiews. Alors à vos claviers ! Vous savez quoi faire.**

**Mwahahaha !**

**La folle de chocolat  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo !**

**Comme promis, je poste ce troisième chapitre, qui, celui-ci, est un peu moins drôle, plus court, et est centré sur Yan. Pas la peine de râler que l'autre était mieux, je n'ai eu qu'une après-midi pour le faire, et encore, entre mes préparatifs de départ pour demain.**

**Merci à ceux qui me rewiewtent (même si ils ne sont que deux) et particulièrement merci à emielove qui a posté LA rewiew fatidique, qui vous permet deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul !**

**Réponse à la rewiew :**

**emielove : Hum... en fait, c'est Yan le deuxième, et tu as perdu ! Muhahaha ! Voici l'avant-dernière personne de notre petit groupe.**

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Yan entra dans la salle d'Aïkido avec un sourire forcé. Il avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, mais savait très bien d'où ça venait. Vous savez, quand on a été élevé avec une personne toute sa vie, sans la lâcher d'un poil (même pas pour aller aux toilettes ?), rester deux heures sans elle, c'était… contraignant.<p>

Yin vivait ça beaucoup mieux que son jumeau. Elle était plus sociable, plus enjouée et plus fougueuse, malgré ce qu'elle laissait entendre, et elle se débrouillait, sans lui. Tandis que pour Yan, Yin était comme une bouée de sauvetage, une peluche sans laquelle on ne peut pas dormir. Il était vraiment très attaché à elle.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que les garçons n'approchaient pas celle-ci. C'était un peu suicidaire. Mais elle avait aussi un tel tempérament, que la plupart étaient repoussés. Il ne fallait pas s'y frotter.

Mais revenons à nos agneaux. Le jumeau longea le tatami, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, en observant les élèves du cours précédent. Ils étaient plus jeunes, et moins expérimentés, mais il repéra quelques novices qui étaient assez doués.

Ouvrant la porte du vestiaire des garçons, il salua Duval en levant les yeux au ciel quand celui-ci demanda s'il avait dit qu'il était beau.

Il se changea en silence, enfilant son kimono blanc et son hakama noir qui tombaient parfaitement devant lui.

Il soupira en pensant à sa sœur qui était ridicule dans sa tenue à elle, mais qui avait un bien plus haut niveau que lui : elle atteignait le quatrième dan, tandis que lui stagnait au deuxième. Mais comme l'Aïkido et le Kendo n'étaient absolument pas identiques, il s'en fichait un peu. Sa sœur était la seule qui voulait être la meilleure, lui, il préférait progresser à son rythme.

Au signal de la cloche, il se dirigea vers le tatami, et échangea une poignée de main avec Robin, une jeune femme plus âgée que lui aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs.

- Comment ça va ? Pas trop d'ennuis ?

- Non, je survis. J'ai réussi à dénicher un boulot de stagiaire dans la bibliothèque du coin, c'est pas trop mal payé.

- Maais c'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi. Dis, tu voudrais venir visiter notre loft, cette après-midi qu'on fête ça ? Je sais pas ce que Yin a prévu, mais je pense que ça ne dérangera pas.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.

Ils s'installèrent pour le salut, sur les genoux, les pieds contre le sol, face au maître. Ils saluèrent, et le maître commença les échauffements avec eux. Yin se mit vers le fond de la salle, pour ne pas déranger pendant qu'il discutait avec sa camarade.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ta sœur, commença Robin. Elle te ressemble ?

Yan éclata silencieusement de rire.

- Si elle me ressemble ? C'est ma jumelle ! Tu ne feras pas la différence. Mais dis, tu es une rescapée, toi aussi ? Je ne t'ai pas vue à Hope, et je suis absolument sûr que tu n'étais pas à Bright.

Ce fut au tour de Robin de sourire.

- J'étais à Law.

- Ah, bon. Je croyais qu'ils n'acceptaient pas que vous partiez. Mais tant pis. C'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle. Je t'attends à la sortie, donc ?

- Oui.

Ils finirent leurs étirement en silence, puis commencèrent la pratique. Ils se mirent par groupes de deux, et exécutèrent la technique que leur montrait le maître.

Yan repensait à Luffy et Nami. Derrière la face joyeuse de ces deux-ci, on pouvait deviner un passé tragique, qui était commun à bien des gens dans cette ville : les gangs. Luffy et Nami faisaient parie d'une des trois bandes de la ville, la moins dangereuse, heureusement pour eux. Celle-ci était divisé en trois gangs de jeunes, dont deux rivales : Bright Day et Life's Law. La dernière, Hope's Night est neutre.

Nami et Luffy faisaient partie de Hope. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir, trouver de l'argent et s'investir dans une vie avec un avenir, d'autant plus que Luffy mangeait comme dix. L'histoire des deux amis étaient simple : Luffy se faisait courser par un groupe de jeunes assoiffés d sang, et Nami l'avait recueilli chez elle, en échange de quoi elle avait reçu la protection de Hope, dont il faisait partie.

Ceux qu'on appelait les rescapés étaient des jeunes qui avaient réussi à s'extirper du cercle infernal : on voulait sortir d'un bande donc on essayait de trouver un boulot mais on faisait quand même partie d'une bande donc on avait pas de boulot.

Le dojo accueillait des jeunes qui avaient besoin d'argent; il leur permettait de gagner des compétitions, et ainsi de gagner de l'argent pour commencer leur vie. Zoro, tout comme Robin, faisaient partie de ce dispositif.

Yan soupira et conclut que décidément, cette ville était une ville de fous. Elle était à la fois tellement prestigieuse, mais à la fois tellement agitée...

Il se concentra sur la technique, un Kokyu Nage particulièrement complexe.

Une heure et demi plus tard, la cloche sonna et ils s'alignèrent en face du kamiza, et le l'enseignant, pour s'incliner deux fois dans le plus grand silence et la sérénité.

Ils se changèrent, et Yan attendit Robin la porte de son vestiaire.

En bavardant, ils atteignirent le hall, et Yan aperçut sa soeur en compagnie de quelqu'un.

- Zoro !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fini !<strong>

**...**

**Bon, d'accord, il est court. Je vous en promets un plus intéressant la prochaine fois, avec la rencontre de Zoro et Sanji !**

**Et je vais vous faire attendre, techniquement, je pars pour deux mois. Deux mois de vacances au soleil ! Mais peut-être que je posterais entre temps. On ne sait jamais.**

**Sinon, il existe un bouton rewiew, vous savez !**

**PS : Voici le plan du dojo, que j'ai dessiné. J'aurais bien fait mieux, mais je n'a que Paint, pauvre de moi : .?id=**

**Merci !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**-Sifflotement-**

** ...**

**Bah quoi ? On n'a pas le droit d'avoir une vie, des études, un stage à chercher ? Et puis vous savez, un chapitre à moitié écrit c'est désespérant devant les yeux. Heureusement que j'ai fini par trouver de l'idée.**

**...**

** Bon, d'accord j'avoue, j'y ai été un peu fort, quatre mois c'est bien assez, même si je vous avais servi deux chapitres au lieu d'un... (sort son parapluie en béton armé)S'IL VOUS PLAIT, PAS LES PATATES ! Je vais être toute pleine de bleus et je ne pourrais plus écrire !**

**Bon, vous êtes calmés ? Je sors le chapitre.**

**Dans celui-ci il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses, mais c'est parce que les premiers chapitres sont durs à démarrer (c'est ce que j'appelle les chapitres à descriptions, parce que c'est là qu'on pose les descriptions des lieux).  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quand Yin aperçut son frère, derrière la porte vitrée de la salle d'Aïkido, elle se rua vers lui pour se… fracasser contre le verre de la cloison. Se frottant le front, elle se releva, sous le regard amusé de Zoro (qui était en fait mort de rire) et enlaça son frère qui ventait de franchir la porte.<p>

Pleurant à chaudes larmes (de crocodile), elle sanglota :

- Oh, Yan, comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Oh, Yin, il en est de même pour moi ! répondit celui-ci en se prêtant au jeu.

- Oh, Yan, ces deux heures sans toi furent plus horribles que le supplice de l'enfer !

- Oh, Yin, moi, ce fut pire ! Comment puis-je un jour espérer vivre sans toi ?

- Oh, mais Yan, tu vivras sans moi quand je serais morte, reprit-elle avec un ton plus sérieux.

- Yin, ne dis pas des choses si morbides ! lui reprocha-il, tu vas me faire peur. Et puis, si tu meurs, je te tuerais !

Il lâcha un sanglot sous les yeux ébahis de Robin. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés par cette scène quasi quotidienne à laquelle se livraient les jumeaux.

La concierge, attendrie, demanda aux gens qui sortaient de ne pas bloquée l'entrée pour regarder la fratrie, car il fallait s'y faire, quoi ! Les jumeaux étaient exceptionnels, c'était comme ça. (Où l'auteure complimente ses propres créations)

Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, en s'échangeant des messes basses, dont une seule partie fut audible :

- Alors comme ça, tu as invité le marimo ?

- Oui, il n'a pas encore visité le nouveau loft. Et toi, une camarade ? […] Quoi ? Elle ne nous a jamais vus ensemble ? C'est possible ?

- Oui, oui, mais c'est pas le sujet. Tu pense qu'elle pourrait LE rejoindre ?

- Tu veux dire, le Yin Group ?

- Mais non, on a dit que ce serait le Yan Group

- Tant pis, on trouvera un autre nom. Mais Yin Group, ça sonne bien quand même.

Un sourire espiègle éclaira le visage de la fille. Elle s'avança vers l'invitée de son frère et lui tendit la main.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Yin, Yin Twins. Je suis la sœur de Yan, mais c'est évident, n'est-ce pas ?

Robin lui saisit la main en souriant :

- Moi, c'est Robin, Nico Robin.

- Je suis désolée, mais nous avons un autre invité, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Toujours souriante, Robin secoua la tête, rejoignant avec Yin, Zoro et Yan. Yin fit les présentations, et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville. Après dix minutes de marche, pendant lesquelles ils bavardèrent gaiement (sauf quand Zoro et Yin se disputaient), ils arrivèrent dans une avenue tranquille, bordée d'arbres, aux passages piétons pavés : le quartier riche.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large bâtisse, une maison imposante, aux lignes claires et à la stature épurée; un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Zoro siffla :

- T'ain, mais c'est pas possible pour vous d'avoir un appart' normal ? Vous avez un puis d'argent sans fond, ou quoi ?

Yan se gratta le crâne, modeste.

- Mais non, mais non… C'est juste Grand-Ma qui aime le luxe.

Son double coupa court à la conversation, trépignant d'impatience :

- Bon, on va pas rester des heures devant, quand même! On rentre, ou le marimo va se perdre!

Elle se récolta une tape derrière le crâne, et ils finirent par pousser la porte. Ils accédèrent à une sorte de sas qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salle d'attente.

- Oh, non, j'avais fini par oublier la salle maudite... grogna Yin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Robin, interloquée.

- Grand-Ma est très stricte sur notre sûreté, et elle a insisté pour qu'il y ait des codes d'accès, des identifications à l'entrée du loft. Franky a fait du bon travail, malgré tout, soupira Yan. C'est le chef de la sécurité, fit-il en répondant à la question muette de Robin.

- Je déteste tous les contrôles, grinça Yin. C'est chiant, ça prend du temps, et puis les machines sont Iméfiantes. Comment des machines peut-elles être MEFIANTES? Je vous le demande, moi.

En réponse, une voix artificielle de femme résonna dans la pièce. - _Identification des arrivants en cours_.

- Et en plus, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse une voix de grognasse pour cette stupide machine qui-

-_ Identification terminée_, la coupa la voix. _Yin et Yan Tins, accès permanent. Roronoa Zoro, accès semi-permanent. Une personne non enregistrée se trouve dans la salle. Veuillez l'enregistrer et lui donner un rang d'accès ou nous nous verrons en l'obligation d'appeler les gardes. Yin, Mme Kokoro a spécifié que vous deviez faire attention à votre langage. Veuillez vous excuser._

- Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Elle m'énerve, vraiment, cette machine Veuillez m'excusez, siffla-elle ironiquement. Ça t'apprendra. Espèce de goton* !

- _Excuses acceptées_, répliqua la voix, sans aucune émotion.

- Enregistrement de l'invité, ordonna Yan en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa soeur qui s'énervait toute seule. Nico Robin. Accès temporaire. Veuillez excuser ma sœur, Foaline**. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- _Enregistrement terminé_, continua la voix féminine, toujours sur le même ton insondable et mécanique. _Excuses acceptées. Veuillez nous excuser pour l'attente._

Le mur devant eux s'ouvrit, et ils s'avancèrent dans un grand hall. Celui-ci était relativement modeste, dans des couleurs pastels qui s'accordaient avec la lumière douce que diffusait une fenêtre opaque qui donnait sur le dehors.

- A notre droite, il y a l'ascenseur de service, exposa Yan, en fidèle hôte, pendant que Yin ruminait. Il donne accès à la salle de surveillance, les bureaux des gardes, ainsi que les studios du personnel. Aucun de nous n'a le droit de l'utiliser, en raison de notre rang au sein de la maison. Vous, car vous êtes des invités, et nous parce que Grand-ma ne veut pas.

Il s'interrompit et Yin prit la relève :

- A notre gauche, le salon.

Ils s'avancèrent, et leur guide continua ses explications.

- Bon, ici, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, hein, c'est juste un canapé, une table basse et une télé. Baa-chan dit toujours qu'un salon, c'est l'âme d'une maison, mais personnelle ment je préfère la serre.

Robin remarqua le tableau qui trônait au-dessus du canapé couleur crème. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à leurs hôtes.

- Ah, oui, ce tableau, c'est vrai, se rappela Yin. C'est...

- La Fée Voleuse**, n'est ce pas ? Je savais qu'elle était dans les mains d'un propriétaire privé, mais c'est étrange qu'elle vous appartienne. Vous avez un bon goût. Ce tableau est d'une valeur inestimable. Un tableau impressionniste si rare...

- Pas exactement, continua Yin avec un sourire. C'est un faux, mais c'est vrai qu'il est passé entre nos mains. Maintenant, il est au British Muesum, tu ne savais pas ?.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier et ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir.

- A droite, notre chambre, présenta le jumeau. A gauche, notre salle fétiche, et au fond, la chambre de Grand-ma.

- Il va de soi que chacun a sa salle de bain personnelle, enchaîna sa sœur.

- Bon, on va à la salle commune ? J'en ai marre d'attendre.

Sans attendre une réponse, Yan s'engouffra dans la salle. C'était une pièce très confortable avec des coussin qui jonchaient le sol, un espace de travail comportant deux bureaux plus ou moins rangés (je vous laisse le soin de deviner qui range le mieux, hein) et deux cartables à leurs pieds. Un dernier espace plus important était dégagé, avec des amplis et même une table de mixage.

Ils s'installèrent sur des poufs, mis à part Yin qui fit une pose théâtrale.

- Nous sommes ici, commença-t-elle solennellement, pour célébrer la naissance d'un groupe, même si tout le monde n'est pas là, mais c'est pas grave. Plus qu'un groupe d'amis, ce sera... un groupe de musique !

* * *

><p><strong>* Mot très ancien pour péripatéticienne... Yin a de la culture en matière d'insultes !<strong>

**** Petits hommages à Artemis Fowl... Une série très bien écrite que je vous recommande.**

**Et Voilà !**

**Le chapitre suivant est en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ous promet de le finir vite et de le poster vite. Par contre, je voudrais des rewiews pour m'encourager !**

**A bientôt,**

**Polairej, La fan de Chocolat.**


End file.
